Bravo-Six Facility
Bravo-Six is a combined UNSC HIGHCOM and Office of Naval Intelligence administration facility that is located within the city of Sydney in Australia on Earth. It is known as one of the most important UNSC facilities on the entire planet to the point where it has been determined the headquarters of the UNSC several times in the past. Bravo-Six is incredibly old, believed to date back to the foundation of the UNSC itself in 2163, but it has been expanded continuously as new technologies emerge to further Human construction efforts. Description On the surface, the facility appears rather conservative. HIGHCOM facilities resemble towering office structures that are not uncommon in the city of Sydney itself. Indeed, several Bravo-Six buildings are located outside of the security walls of the greater complex, appearing as unassuming office buildings. Logistical personnel work in these buildings. However, when one refers to Bravo-Six, they tend to be referring to the Office of Naval Intelligence. The ONI complex is located within the greater compound, with the Naval Intelligence headquarters within the city being separated by not only thick security walls dozens of meters thick and with hallways and offices within their own right, but with massive pools that serve as both a means to protect the building itself, as well as a existing as a cooling means for the massive servers that run the supercomputers within the subterranean areas of the base. The ONI building on its own resembles a conical structure. Before the 28th Century, this was the HIGHCOM facility, but at some time after this, it was re-purposed as the location where Naval Intelligence holds its highest echelons. The interior appears hollow with its support coming from its exterior shell, using its own structure to support its weight. In addition, much of this conical structure extends underground. The vast majority of Bravo-Six exist underground, with its most important locations being three kilometers below sea level, though the most distant of complexes is located over ten kilometers below sea level. These areas, designated by their depth, are highly classified, but areas of this deep underground location are believed to be home to experimental power sources that work in conjunction with conventional power plants. Also, rumors persist that 10KM level houses a small scale Jumpgate similar to the model that exists in Castle Acorn in EUS-0, though no evidence of it actually existing has been seen. The 3KM level houses much of the senior level offices, storage facilities, War Games Simulation Arenas, and at least three nuclear missile silos, with the actual number being classified. Both ONI and HIGHCOM facilities join to the same subterranean level with different subbranches having their own security forces and although they are part of the same floor plan, both have their own degree of privacy for the most part. 500 meters below sea level, the ONI facility houses a prison for containing high profile 'holdings' as they are known within large cells while trials and tribunals are arranged. Prisoners of just about any species can be accommodated, with the most exotic being Mgalekgolo who have cells specifically designed to accommodate entire colonies of the worms. On the surface, boardrooms, courts, and visitor areas give no impression as to the true size of the facility. The general public knows that much of Bravo-Six exists underground, but very few know the extent of the underground base. While the HIGHCOM facility was constructed for general adaptability for floor plans, the ONI facility takes a more creative approach in the interior: Each hallway is constructed in such a way that it forces the mind into a sense of unease. This may come in the form of sterile looking hallways constructed in pure white so that an individual may have difficulty determining where corners are, while walls are placed at such an angle that unless scrutinized, something instinctively feels off to a visitor. At a glance, these minor deviations of perhaps a few degrees may not be readily noticeable, a person may feel that something is wrong with the hallway. In addition to this, design cues are put in place so that each hallway acts as baffling that can keep some sound waves from extending too far from a listener. The method is classified, but the result is that no hallway, in the ONI facility produces an echo of any sort. This can be extremely unsettling to a visitor and is a psychological technique to break composure so that Naval Intelligence can assert control should they feel the need. As with many other ONI facilities on Earth, most notably Boston, the facility tends to use minor mind-bending methods of influence such as chairs that are far too low to the ground or light switches that appear to be too far apart. These minor things may add up to a larger effect on a person's mind which may help in any given situation. Behind the Scenes Bravo-Six is an element of established Halo lore that still exists within the Chaos Chronicles, which is something of a rarity outside of a few elements within the series. It's a means of still assuring the reader that there is indeed some sort of connection with the 26th Century setting of the original source material, while being set a good six hundred years after the first game. Much of Bravo-Six in the established lore is explained only in passing with no clear visual appearance actually being given outside of a few panels, most notably the conical shaped structure referenced by online Wikis, though never actually seen in any source material. I decided to expand upon it as being the location where Chris was to stand trial for the destruction of the UNSC Brisby. List of Appearances * Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Military Category:Office of Naval Intelligence